North Meets South
by The Second Side of Happiness
Summary: A collection of SpainxCanada one-shots. Some AU, some not so much.  Episode 1: Singing Out Loud  A.K.A SOL


**(I'll probably be changing the main title once I think of a better one)**

**Title: Singing Out Loud**

**Warning: PARENTHESESE**

**A/N: So, I'd love to thank the lovely **Janks **for helping me create this.**

**Thank you, **Jankz

**Seriously, I was getting all these "MOAR SPAINCANADA" and I was all like "WHAT DO I WRITEEEE~? \(OAO)/" and then- BAM! **Jankz**appeared from the heavens xD**

**(shortest authoress note I think I've written in forever)**

**RANDOM BIT OF INFO: So my brother's friend got a nosebleed and being the rabid **She's the Man **fan I am, I shoved a tampon up his nose. He comes back. "What are these really used for?" and I replied, "... Ask your sister tomorrow." my brother and his friend proceeded to scream in horror as a look of pure terror crossed their faces. It was hilarious. He then, for some odd reason, thought it had been used and was freaking out until I told him otherwise. (found out after about ten minutes they actually thought it was for pregnant women)**

**Anyway, here you go.**

It wasn't unusual for Matthew to sing as he made breakfast (or any type of edible thing, really), but it was unusual for him to sing while he had company. There are four reasons, well, four _special _reasons why he didn't.

Reason 1: Gilbert

Gilbert liked to try and sing along (so reason one really only applies to him and perhaps Alfred) and he is far past tone-deaf and Matthew always secretly thinks cruel and rather harsh things about his friend and/or brother as his ears bled and a migraine came on.

Reason 2: Alfred

Besides the fact that Alfred likes to sing along, Alfred likes to criticize. He always has a comment ("Mattie, you sound like a girl." "Mattie, this song sucks." "Ew, Mattie, why do you even listen to this crap?" or more recently, "SING ME (insert (AMERICAN) song here)! …. Never mind, I forgot you sucked.") for whatever he sings or even thinks out loud about singing. Really, somedays Matthew just wanted to shove so much pot down his throat with his hockey stick that he died from over-dosage/asphyxiation.

Yeah, the world would thank him for that.

Reason 3: Milk

Matthew liked to drink milk ("It's good for the bones, eh.") and everyone (okay, maybe not everyone) knows that milk screws with your voice so when Matthew goes to sing, his voice sounds raspy and out of tune and a lot of other unfun things (yes, I know "unfun" is not a word) so when he heard himself, he grimaced and no longer wished to bake/cook nor sing and went to be all emo and take a nap.

Reason 4: Antonio

This one is a bit different. It's a tad more sappy but that's okay 'cause we all love fluff. Whenever Antonio would sneak in his house ("YOU MAKE HIM SOUND SO CREEPY!") and listen in on Matthew singing for a second before wrapping his arms around him. Matthew would be momentarily taken by surprise and look back before seeing who it is and going back to singing.

"You sing so wonderfully. I don't know what Alfred is ever talking about when he says otherwise." He would laugh, giving Matthew a small squeeze.

"No one ever knows what he's talking about." Matthew would add then resume his song.

"True, true." They would sit like that while Matthew sang and cooked, and whenever he had to move, Antonio followed on his back, smiling blissfully and sort of waddling so that his legs didn't interfere with Matthew's. It was kind of cute, the way he was practically Matthew's own personal human backpack. Matthew paid him no mind, in fact, once he forgot Antonio was there and turned around, his nose brushing Antonio's. Antonio laughed at the surprised face he would pull then eskimo kiss him. Matthew would smile like a derp then quickly kiss Antonio's lips before apologizing and moving on.

Now, you may be asking, "Why is this bad? Wouldn't you figure he would sing more often when Antonio was around?" Well, I have the answer to your problem.

Antonio was a better singer.

Antonio would start to sing along and Matthew would instantly tense up. Antonio's voice was easily perfect and Matthew, though he loved that man and was willing to marry him and all that other mush, wanted to tear out his vocal cords and throw them in the sea every single time the Spaniard began to sing.

You could say Matthew was jealous/had issues. Or you could keep your life and keep quiet.

Fin.

**Hmm, not quite what I wanted... HOPE YOU ENJOYED, JANKZ**

**UPDATE: It has been decided. This will be a collection.**


End file.
